babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corporate Federation
The Corporate Federation was a state formed by a number of Earth loyal Corporations in the aftermath of the Second Earth Alliance Civil War. It was not part of the Interstellar Alliance and once formed there was no contact between the ISA and the Corporate Federation for over 400 years. History The Corporate Federation was formed in the aftermath of the Second Earth Alliance Civil War by a group of corporations that feared being dissolved, and their leaders arrested, due to actions they had carried out during the war, such as developing weapons banned by ISA for the Earth loyal forces. One of the CEO’s of the corporation most likely to be so targeted convinced many others to gather what loyal personal, ships, and resources they could and flee known space After passing well beyond the boundaries of the interstellar alliance the ships sent out probes and found a cluster of stars with a large network of nebulas between them and ISA territory as it stood than. In time the various corporations made contact with many new races near their new home, and while most of these contacts proved peaceful they also led to a number of border wars and raids by pirates from the newly discovered races. Meanwhile by 2923 a series of corporate mergers turned the Federation into one mega-conglomerate. However one conglomerate, led by Miranda Wilson resisted all attempts to be merged However a mysterious hovercar accident in 2925 claimed Miranda’s life and her replacement swiftly negotiated the merger with United Federation Enterprises. In response to claims that Miranda Wilson had been murdered however a large number of her loyalists organized what became known as the Wilson Revolution a five year conflict which led to the formation of the breakaway Wilson Coalition. Than a second rebellion began in 3145. This one was sparked when a number of Federation colonies were sold to the Zelonci Empire as a bribe to attack the Uilkarian State which had threatened a fullscale war after a former Federation vessel which had turned pirate destroyed the transport carrying the oldest daughter of the Uilkarian navy’s High Admiral while trying to disable it, hoping to ransom the High Admiral's daughter. This war became known as the First Ildaryarn Revolt and lasted eight years as it became part of the Fourth Uilkarian and Zelonci War and the Uilkarian and Corporate Federation War. In the end the Ildaryarn Republic would be recognized as a autonomous state within the Zelonci sphere of influence. In 3208 contact would be made between the Federation and the ISA that it had fled. While relations were mostly peaceful it would not be until 4109 that the Corporate Federation reformed itself into the Fredrickson Republic, named after its founder and join the Interstellar Alliance though most of the surrounding worlds had done so much earlier. Composition When the Federation formed it consisted of eights worlds while at its peak it controlled ninetytwo . However its strength ebbed and flowed controlling nineteen worlds after the Wilson Revolution and eleven after the Uilkarian and Corporate Federation War, compared to twenyseven, and fortyone before these conflicts. Category:Roguestar's post series universe